


The Blind Kid

by monitoimibobby



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Light Angst, One Shot, and writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 18:22:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3080621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monitoimibobby/pseuds/monitoimibobby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi's life is not going so well, but a kid he meets in the park changes things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Blind Kid

**Author's Note:**

> Just a reaaaally short one shot. One of my online friends actually demanded me to contienue this but I felt like it's okay as an one shot and I'd just make it worse so yea it's short. Probably gonna regret putting this here with everyone's quality fics but here goes nothing dammit.  
> I actually posted this on FF.net like ages ago, but now that I'm here I was thinking why not to publish it in here too?  
> If there's any grammar mistakes or shit I'm really sorry. I'm not a native english speaker so there's probably some mistakes.
> 
> Oh yeah, my inspiration was a poem called Through the Eyes of a Blind Child.

I was having a really bad day. Not that it was something new. My whole life seemed to go downhill, no matter how hard I tried. First my longtime girlfriend cheated on me with my best friend and then I got fired. _Alone and unemployed, huh?_

I was crossing the park when I saw an empty bench. It was a bit dirty and normally I would have just passed it. However, now I was really tired and done caring so I just scrunched my nose and sat down, wallowing in self-pity. The bench was beneath a huge, old willow tree. A rather beautiful one, to be honest. I picked up a book from the bag and started to read, having nothing more important to do.

As if my day wasn’t awful enough already, a young boy with stunningly green eyes and messy brown hair was coming closer. Really now? The boy was out of breath and looked tired but happy. He stood before me smiling, his head tilted down. “Look what I found!” he said, seemingly excited.

I looked at his hands. There was a flower, but it was wilted. Its petals were withered, probably for not getting enough water or light. _Seriously? This kid was giving me a wilted plant?_ I just wanted him to take his dead flower and go away. I forced myself to give him a small smile and then went back reading.

The brat sat down next to me. _What’s wrong with this kid, couldn’t he just take a hint?_ The boy took the flower to his nose. “It smells really good and it’s beautiful too, right? That’s why I picked it. For you” he said smiling.

I sighed. The plant was dying, or more like dead already. But I wanted the kid to leave and he never might if I didn’t take it. So I reached for the flower and said, “Thank you. That’s very kind of you.” I tried to keep a friendly façade on.

I expected him to place the flower on my hand, but he just held it mid-air doing nothing. I glanced the boy and for the first time I noticed his pretty, green eyes were dull. _Oh. So that’s why. This kid was blind._

“Thank you. It’s very beautiful” I said. And to my surprise my voice was starting to quiver and my eyes prickle. Oh God. I haven’t cried for ages and some random kid makes me cry less than ten minutes? “You’re welcome,” the brat smiled at me brightly and ran off.

I sat there, my book long-forgotten. I just had to wonder how did that kid knew I was a wreck, desperately searching for someone to pull me out of my misery. Maybe he didn’t need his eyes for that.

I gave myself time to think and realized that maybe, just maybe, the problem wasn’t with the people around me. Maybe the problem was me.

I placed the flower to my nose and held it there, smelling it. Somehow it now looked beautiful to me. I watched the boy as he run to some old man, holding another flower. I smiled to myself, but this time my smile was real. The world didn’t seem so dark anymore. I felt happy for the first time in weeks.


End file.
